


Sanders Sides Frozen AU

by IronWoman359



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Patton has magical powers he has to keep hidden from everyone, even his brother Roman. But when it’s discovered and Patton flees, Roman has to put aside his engagement to the handsome Prince Declan and find his brother, with the help of the ice runner Virgil and his brother Logan the wizard. Will they be able to find Patton in time to bring back summer?





	Sanders Sides Frozen AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok, consider this, a Sanders Sides Frozen AU, right? But just like before with my Hunchback AU…the breakdown isn’t what you’d think. Elsa isn’t Virgil, no no no, Elsa, Queen Conceal Don’t Feel, who can’t let her emotion get out of control and doesn’t want anyone to see the true self she hides…is Patton.

  * The king and queen have two sons, Patton, the oldest, and his little brother Roman.
  * The two are thick as thieves as children, going on all sorts of adventures together around the castle and it’s grounds.
  * Romans favorite thing to do though, is play in the magical snow that his older brother can create. Sledding, making snow angels, and playing with a snowman they built together that Patton calls Emile.
  * But disaster strikes one day, as Patton accidentally strikes his brother in the head with his power, leaving him unconscious, unable to wake.
  * Their parents, at a loss for what to do, take him to an old wizard who lives in the mountains.
  * As soon as the old man sees the state the young prince is in, he sends his grandson, who’s around Patton’s age, out into the woods to get a herb needed for a spell to help.
  * On his way back, the little boy (named Logan) comes across a lost little dark haired boy in the woods, who’s trying to get a reindeer that’s stubbornly lying asleep on the ground to pull a small sled. Logan offers to give the boy a place to stay for the night, then leads the way back to his grandfather’s cabin.
  * They watch in awe from the other room as Logan’s grandfather performs the spell, removing the ice from Roman’s head, but also the memories of his brother’s magic.
  * The royal family returns to the castle, promising to keep Patton’s power hidden until he can learn to control it.
  * Patton, heartbroken and ridden with guilt, isolates himself from Roman, and as the two grow up they also grow apart.
  * Patton’s emotions tend to set his powers off, and he grows up trying to conceal and repress his emotions at every turn, which poor Roman, who just wants his adventuring partner back, doesn’t understand.
  * When their parents die, Roman thinks that MAYBE Patton will come out, but not even this tragedy gets a peep out of his brother, and Roman all but gives up hope that the best friend he once had is ever coming back.
  * But then! It’s coronation day! And Roman is so excited! Open gates! A party! People! The chance for romance to blossom! He’s swept away by it all, and he’s swept away MOST of all by the dashing young Prince Declan from the Southern Isles.
  * Declan is sweet, he’s charming, his words are dripping with flattery, and he UNDERSTANDS Roman, for the first time in forever someone actually understands him and is paying attention to him!
  * Roman happily accepts Declan’s marriage proposal when it comes, but when Roman tries to tell Patton and is instead met with refusal, the two fight and Patton’s secret ends up being revealed.
  * Terrified, Patton flees the castle, freezing everything in his path. Roman, horrified by what’s happened yet determined to make things right, sets off after him, leaving Declan in charge of the people while he’s gone.
  * Roman is not dressed for travel though, and is not used to a life outside the castle gates. He soon finds himself lost, frozen, and miserable…which is where he meets Virgil, a snarky, reclusive ice hauler with a (somehow) equally snarky reindeer he calls ‘Remy.’
  * Roman convinces Virgil to help him up the mountain to find his brother, promising all the rewards Virgil (and Remy) could hope for, and the two set off up the mountain together.
  * Along the way, they meet Emile, an animated snowman who is the spitting image of the one Roman remembers making with Patton as a child, back before everyone changed. Emile is bright and cheerful, but also helpful, as he knows exactly what way to go to find Patton.
  * The four of them (two humans, one animal, and one magical snow creature) find their way to the top of the mountain where, to their surprise, a giant, gleaming palace of ice is standing.
  * Making their way inside, a surprisingly confident looking Patton meets them, the dark suit he once wore replaced with a bright blue accented with silver.
  * Despite this change though, Patton refuses to go down the mountain with them, preferring to stay alone where he can let himself feel whatever he wants without the fear of hurting the people who he loves.
  * But when he finds out about the kingdom being frozen, his panic begins to overtake him, and he loses control of his powers, striking Roman in the heart.
  * Virgil takes Roman and runs, and when he realizes that Roman’s been seriously hurt by the ice, he leads him and Emile into the woods, saying “My brother will know what to do.”
  * They return to the wizard’s cabin that Roman does not remember, Virgil calling out for Logan as they approach.
  * Logan comes out, now a full fledged wizard after being trained by his grandfather, and unlike Virgil (who was a few years younger at the time) recognizes Roman as the child who his grandfather healed years ago. But upon learning that this time Roman was struck in the heart, Logan admits that there is no magic he possesses that can help, and that only an act of true love will save Roman now.
  * “Like true love’s kiss!” Emile cries happily, and Virgil swears Logan is smirking at him, but he refuses to let himself think like that, Roman’s the prince, Roman’s ENGAGED, Virgil can’t ever be with him…Roman’s engaged! He has a true love!
  * Virgil swallows the lump in his throat and tells Roman that they have to get him to Declan, and Roman, who’s begun to shiver, agrees.
  * Meanwhile, when Roman did not return, Declan and his men went out after him, and succeeded in capturing a terrified Patton alive, locking him up in the castle dungeon.
  * Virgil delivers Roman to the palace guards safely, and before he’s shoved aside Virgil swears he hears the prince murmur a “thank you,” and then the doors are shut, leaving him and Remy out in the cold.
  * The two of them head back towards Logan’s cabin, while inside Roman practically throws himself at Declan, explaining in a hurry that his brother froze his heart and that he needs an act of true love in order to survive.
  * Declan, of course, takes this opportunity to reveal his true colors as nothing but a deceiver who had hoped to somehow lay claim to the throne. He puts out the fire and leaves Roman alone to freeze to death, intending to execute Patton and take the throne for himself.
  * Patton, though, breaks out of the dungeon, and his fear and sadness are so great that a blizzard begins to swirl around him as he tries desperately to escape the guards.
  * Emile finds and rescues Roman, and through a bit of talk, Roman realized that the one who  _really_  had shown him love all this time was  _Virgil_ , and the two of them head out into the blizzard to find him before it’s too late.
  * Virgil, seeing the blizzard rise up, realizes that Roman is still in danger and after a rather insistent look from Remy, goes back to search for him.
  * They all end up on the frozen harbor, Virgil calling out desperately for Roman and Emile doing his best to keep Roman upright as they stumble through the storm.
  * Unfortunately, the first one to come across Patton is Declan, who lies and says that Roman is dead, and that it’s all Patton’s fault.
  * Distraught, Patton collapses into sobs, the storm around them ceasing in an instant.
  * Roman can see Virgil now, and he’s so close! But even as Roman starts to stumble towards Virgil he sees Declan out of the corner of his eye, raising a sword above Patton’s head.
  * In his last ditch of strength, Roman draws his own sword and rushes forward, blocking Declan’s strike just as he freezes into a solid block of ice. The force of the block breaks Declan’s sword and throws him backwards, and Patton looks up to see his worst fears come to life: Roman, his baby brother, frozen and lifeless before his eyes.
  * Patton screams and throws his arms around him, his shoulders shaking with sobs, but as he cries the ice encasing Roman slowly thaws, starting at his heart and spreading out across his body.
  * Patton suddenly feels warm arms around him, returning the hug, and then the two brothers are laughing and crying and squeezing each other so tightly they might burst.
  * Patton’s heart feels warm for the first time in ages, and he realizes that that’s the key to his magic. Love. The one emotion that had kept him paralyzed is what will actually free him, and with this realization, he raises his hands and the ice begins to thaw.
  * Declan stirs, just in time to be punched in the face by Roman, which results in applause from Virgil.
  * Roman turns around and catches Virgil in a spinning hug as well, before proudly introducing Virgil as “The man who saved my life!”
  * Virgil blushes furiously, saying that it was mostly his brother Logan who did the saving. Patton throws his arms around him anyway, and Roman can’t remember ever being happier.
  * Both Virgil and Logan are invited to live in the castle, and when Patton meets Logan, Logan greets him by saying “It’s nice to see you again, your majesty.”
  * “But…I don’t remember meeting you?” Patton responds, confused.
  * “I remember you,” Logan says, “And your brother.”
  * Patton then realizes that this was the little boy who helped the wizard heal Roman all those years ago, and he pulls a surprised Logan into a hug.
  * “Thank you for saving my brother,” he whispers, “Then and now,” and Logan is blushing but he doesn’t mind the hug  _too_ terribly much.
  * Patton makes Emile a personal snow cloud so that he won’t melt away, and Remy is given the finest stall in the royal stable.
  * And they all lived happily ever after (and there were a few royal weddings held a few years down the line)




End file.
